


before we meet a little bit closer

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe- Modern Setting, Coworkers - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hotel?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know if people are reading this, I need to name this ship or something, I should be doing my homework, I think that Edward ships them, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Partnership, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Kassandra, Trivago., i need a break, snoring, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Sharing a bed is hard. Specially when the person is a certain Kassandra.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Kassandra
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 6





	before we meet a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

Jacob is looking at the ceiling, laying in bed, surrounded by a dark room. Kassandra is quietly snoring beside him in bed. He can’t sleep, but not because his partner is snoring, no, he is quite use to her marvelous ways of sleeping and he can’t blame her because he snores too. No, the real reason why he can’t sleep is because he is nervous. 

He thinks is stupid being nervous or feeling something like that. Like, it’s not the first time he sleeps beside a woman, neither is the first time he shares a bed with Kassandra (he lost count of how many times they have shared a bed). Either way, feeling nervous because she is too close, feels stupid and weird. He doesn’t understand why or how. Kassandra and he aren’t friends. Not even close. They are simple coworkers, partners, two assassins sharing a mission because the Council thought that they work nicely together. 

Nothing more, nothing less. 

It’s true, though, that they have kissed, acted like a couple, shared a bed and do other things (not so serious) to accomplish their missions, but he always ignored those, because just an idiot will think that he as a chance with Kassandra, the Spartan, like their fellow assassins called her in the Brotherhood. She is just so cool for him. Like, why the fuck she will lose her time with an idiot like him? She is a cool, independent, awesome, brave, and sexy woman. She doesn’t need a man, or a woman, or someone in specific, less a reckless, childish, irresponsible idiot like him (like she liked to remember him in almost every day). 

Wait, why is he even thinking shit like this?

He doesn’t like her. Kassandra doesn’t like him either. They are always fighting and arguing, they are like oil and water, like pounder and fire. They are opposites with some things in common that surprisedly enough, make them work well together and be one on the battlefield without even trying. (Something that surprises him, just like the others). 

Jacob rolls on bed, until he is on his right side. He let go a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms in his chest. He tries to think of other things, like the mission they have in the morning or if Evie is doing well in Paris with his…boyfriend? She denies it, but he is one hundred percent sure that they have a thing and well, he doesn’t care. Not really. He lets go a growl. How the fuck his sister has better luck in love that him? His sister is nice and beautiful, with a difficult attitude, but surely nothing Arno can’t handle, still, how on Earth his cranky sister…?

“Frye, I can fucking hear your thoughts. Will you stop?”, her sleepy voice behind him, scares the shit out of him. How the fuck she knows he is awake?!

“Sorry, love”, he simply says. He always calls her with pet names, because she hates it and he likes her reactions.

“Go to sleep”, Jacob feels her rolling in bed, but he doesn’t look or move. He is tired, is true, but he has too many thoughts in his head to do it. He stays quiet for a moment, until he simply says it. The truth. Or at least, half of it. 

“I can’t sleep”, he rolls to his back, so he is seeing the hotel’s room ceiling again. Kassandra shifts a little beside him, before she lays on her back too and blinks a few times. 

“Why?”, her tone is not a hostile one, like she always uses when they talk. It’s a tired and sleepy one that he finds precious, even if it sounds a little annoyed. He likes when she gets annoyed, but just if he is the one causing it. 

He thinks his answer carefully. Saying what he has in mind will expulse him of bed and maybe she will hate him forever, or simply ignore him, or worst, she will not though seriously of him again, so he says something else instead. 

“Can I sleep closer to you?”, when he looks at her, he discovers that maybe it was a better move to say the other thing. Kassandra looks at him wearily, with her hair messy and bags under her beautiful eyes. 

“How much closer do you want to be? Our shoulders are almost touching”, she explains, and she is right. Their arms are touching because the bed is small and they blamed Edward for that, but reality was that he like it. He liked to have her close. 

“Cuddling?”, he asks with shyness, looking at everything except her. 

“Will that make you sleep and shut up?”, she asks, and he nods. “You swear?”, he can’t stop a chuckle from escaping. 

“I swear, ma’am”. 

Kassandra doesn’t say anything else. She simply puts an arm over his middle and plants her head on his shoulder. Her warmth is smoothing like nothing in the world and her smell reminds him of the beautiful sea in Santorini. 

“Is this close enough to you?”, she asks, without moving farther or opening her eyes after closing them. 

Jacob wants to say yes and something else. Like he wants her close like this every night for the rest of his life, that he feels at ease surrounded by her warmth, that he likes when they aren’t fighting over the stupidest of things. He likes the moment. Because is peaceful, different, intimate. Because is just the two of them sharing body heat and closeness. So, instead of answering, he moves a little, until he has her in his arms, until she is at his mercy, until she is on his arms for only him to hug. They never have been so close, and he doesn’t care of what she can think of him now. They have never shared an honest hug before, and Jacob likes it, because he had never felt so safe in his life. Not even with his twin. 

He unconsciously let out a relaxed sigh after smelling her hair. Yes, it smells like a beach in Santorini. 

“Don’t get used to it”, she mumbles, and he chuckles because he knows himself too well to know that this will makes everything worst. He can feel her smile, but he doesn’t say anything. “Let’s go to sleep”, she repeats and now he is willing to do it. 

It’s such a weird thing that fucking thing called love. It acted in strange and shitty ways, but since that moment Jacob understood and accepted it. He was in love with Kassandra and even if she didn’t feel the same, he wasn’t going to stop himself from trying. He was going to believe in love just for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from the song Closer by Tegan and Sara.


End file.
